The hard life of a true hero
by confarron
Summary: in a aturnative realm the androids raged free and there is only one hero left Gohan. trunks was to young and everyone else dead so alone gohan tries to defeat the andriods. Gohan's life shattered at his fathers death than watching as all his friends died one after another chaused him a hard life but even so he go's through life becoming... a true hero like his deccesed father.


Hello thank you for taking the time to read this fan fiction. After reading will you please please please please leave a review good or bad. I would rather have 50 horrible reviews instead of none or one good one just please let me know why you do or don't like it for that way I can take that and try to improve on my fics THANKS!

Disclaimer I own nothing it's all owned by the owners of dbz.

THE HARD LIFE OF A TRUE HERO

It has been one year since Goku returned from namicke and defeated the evil tyrant Friezea and everyone was living in peace. Everyone enjoyed the well-deserved peace and to everyone's amazement Bulma and Vegeta even had a son recently who they named Trunks. However, there is a tragedy that strikes deep into everyone's heart Goku has caught a deadly heart virus that would more than likely soon take his life. The young half sayin Gohan was out in a field trying to collect herbs for his ill father when he heard loud and clear the booming voice of Piccolo in his head telling him to hurry home. Fear struck the young boys heart as he dropped what he was doing and raged home at max speed. He hoped over rocks that reached out of the river by his home right before reaching his home. He entered the house and flew up the stairs ,Literally , to enter the upstairs room were the air was thick and heavy with sad and heavy hearts. Gohan turned to Goku who had a smile on his face as he slowly reached up his arm towards Gohan as he said his final words.

"Im proud of you Gohan I always have been and I love you, goodbye my son."

And with that his arm fell limp and the light left his eyes. Tears flooded the eyes of every Z fighter and friend in that room, a single tear even fell from the eyes of both Vegeta and Piccolo, for Goku was a man who touched the hearts of everyone that he had meet. Tears fell heaviest from Krillen, yamcha, Bulma and obviously, Chi chi, and Gohan. The only one who said anything was Gohan who yealled out in pain

"DAAAAADDDY!"

Piccolo and Vegeta were the first to leave the room. They were soon fallowed one by one by the rest of Goku's friends until all that was left was Chi chi, Gohan, and Krillen. Piccolo as he stood down stairs then thought in his head for he wasn't the man to speak out loud a lot.

"Goku it's hard to believe at one point we hated each other and at one point it was my sole wish to kill you and now when you finally die I grieve for your death."

For the next few months everyone pushed through day to day living their lives. Piccolo decided to stay at the Son family's house to train Gohan. After three months Piccolo and Gohan stood outside sitting on the ground meditating when they heard Chi chi yell so they rushed inside. As they got in they looked at the tv to noticed that there was reports of two people one man and one women who were destroying an entire city. Piccolo instantly rushed out to head for the area were the two appeared. He was stopped by the young twelve year old boy who grabbed his cape and said "Mr. Piccolo I'm going with you." He was meet by a slight chuckle as Piccolo said. "Not a chance kid." Gohan gave him a slight glare and said "Please Mr piccolo I promise I'll stay out of the way and besides I'm strong and can take care of myself."

Piccolo nodded his head as him and Gohan then flew off towards the city that was in caous. They decided to land on a cliff were they could see the explosions caused by the two.

"Gohan you stay hear I'll handle this."

"No Mr. Piccolo let me help you I told you I'm strong I can help you. Please Piccolo please you don't know how strong they are I can help you."

The young determined boy stood there with his hand clenched in a fist staring at his master the same master who he spent more time with than his own father until finally Piccolo nodded his head yes. The hyper and energetic teen lout out a loud "Yes!" as he turned to face the city where he would help his master battle enemies who would more than likely be extremely tough. Right before he took off, however, he felt a sharp intense pain on the back of his neck which he knew was the hand of none other than piccolo. The attack caused him to faint and as he fell piccolo caught the young half saiyn and gently laid him on the ground. After doing so piccolo looked down at his young apprentice and said.

"I'm sorry Gohan I really am, but I have a feeling that these enemies are stronger than any that we have faced before. And I can't put you through that danger."

With that Piccolo took off only to land mere seconds later in front of the two that caused disturbance of the piece.

"Who the hell are you two?! Who do you think you are coming here and doing this!?"

Piccolo's rant was meet by a young teenage boy with silky long black hair turning his heartless gaze towards him along with the stare of a teenage girl. Even if they were only teens looking in their eyes was like looking into that of the deepest part of the hfil. Then the teenage boy began to speak.

"Oh hello Piccolo, we don't really have time to deal with you. Would you please tell us were Goku is?"

This caused Piccolo to jump back for how was it even possible for these man to know his name, Goku's name, and why do they want to know where Goku is? "How, How did you know my name, and what do you want with Goku?"

"Fine being we are going to kill you now we will kill you. We are two artificial beings created by doctor gero. I am android 17 and she is android 18. And our purpose is to kill Goku."

"Where is your creator?"

"I the underworld, as soon as he awakened us he started ordering us around so we killed him."

The thought of what he just heard made Piccolo uneasy. Piccolo now knew that he was truly facing demons straight from hfil, these two would even kill their own creator for practically fun? What was he in store for? Piccolo then took a defensive stance and prepared for battle, as did the other two. In a mere second they were all off into a frenzy of punches back and forth. Piccolo soon realized that they were merely toying with him for they were both punching with only one hand. He noticed that 18 has moved behind him he tried to turn and face her but he couldn't for 17 didn't let up and it kept him busy. He soon felt a hard smash from 18's knee into the back of his neck and as soon as he did he thought of Gohan, back when he hit Gohan in the back of the head for he didn't come along into this battle. This attack sent him flying but he was able to use his ki to stop himself before crashing into a building. He turned around and launched a destructive wave towards the two. They saw this coming so they launched two infinity bullets. The two energy attacks quickly clashed against each other piccolo began pushing with his ki as hard as he could and even though he couldn't see it 18 and 17 were trying, but barley. Piccolo's attack was soon sent back at him and as it connected a huge explosion accrued causing the whole city to blow up. Piccolo laid there on the ground with his eyes closed as 17 huffed and said. "Ha that was pathetic, but then again it was only Piccolo not Vegeta or Goku." The two of them started to walk away but as they did they heard a noise that caused them to turn around and when they did they saw Piccolo preparing his ultimate attack. They turned to see Piccolo preparing special beam cannon and before launch he said.

"Granted I may be week compared to that of Vegeta and Goku, but I… I AM THE STRONGEST NAMICK EVER TO LIVE I AM STILL THE EVIL DEMON KING PICCOLO AND DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! SPECIAL BEEM CANNON!"

With that a mighty blast came from his fingertips. The two artificial beings dodged the attack by the thickness of a sheet of paper. After using his strongest attack Piccolo was left there with zero energy left. He was now panting heavily as he watched the androids slowly walk towards him. "Were not underestimating you Piccolo, we know exactly how strong you are. Dr. Gero has been watching you and everyone else. He has been watching Goku ever since the tournament where he fought Tein all the way until after the fight with Vegeta. We know everyone's fighting style and their strength even that of Choutzue."

Piccolo took a step back at hearing 17's words. Piccolo stood there knowing that he would soon face his death. 18 then dashed behind him and kneed him in the back of the head which caused him to fall to the ground. While on the ground he rolled over and looked up to see the two artificial beings flying over him with their hands lowered. The two then began to shoot blast over blast at Piccolo. After the two were finished they flew off as a thunder storm started to brew in. The countless raindrops that fell over and over landed on the half saiyns face which caused him to slowly open his eyes. Gohan looked towards the city to see it in ruins. He instantly looked and couldn't feel Piccolo's ki. Gohan's heart was instantly stricken with terror. Gohan then flew off to try and find Piccolo. Once he got to the city Gohan landed down and started walking as he saw Piccolo lying face down on the ground.

"No… Piccolo… Piccolo why, why did you haft to go alone, I could have helped."

Tears were now falling freely from Gohan's eyes. Gohan than ran over to Piccolo and picked up Piccolos head to find that he was still alive! But just barely.

"Piccolo just hold on I'll go get a senzu bean!"

Gohan then went to turn around to head for Korin's tower. His arm was caught though by Piccolo causing him to turn around and look at him to see Piccolo and first thing in a long time he saw Piccolo starting to cry. It could have been the rain but it looked to Gohan that he was actually crying.

"Gohan I don't have that much time left there's not enough time to go get a senzu bean. Please stay with me and listen to my last words?"

Gohan then turned back around and sat down beside Piccolo and listen to Piccolo's last words.

"The two who destroyed this city and I fought they are two androids created by Dr. Gero. They are called 17 and 18. They have been watching all of us for a long time so they already know how we all fight and our moves. Be sure to tell everyone this...Gohan thank you…thank you for changing my life you gave me something I never had, you gave me a friend. Thank you for everything I have watched as you have grown from the little cry baby that you were to the strong, young, and gentle warrior that you are today. I am proud to be able to call you my apprentice. Good bye my friend"

And with that the light slowly left Piccolo's eyes. Gohan stood there crying as he looked up and started screaming towards the heavens and let out a mighty yell. He yelled as he clenched his fist and tears left his eyes the ground shook, his hair flickered back and forth between blond and black, and then it happened. In large blast of light and power for the third time in the last 1000 years a new super saiyn was born, and possibly the youngest one ever. He stood there looking at himself amazed that he was, like his father, a super saiyn. Gohan felt familiar power levels approaching so he turned to see his friends appear. Behind him now stood Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta, and krillen the last remaining z fighters. They all stood in awe as they looked to see that someone was actually strong enough to kill Piccolo but even more amazing Gohan at only 13 was a super saiyn. Vegeta was now furious at the fact that Gohan was able to become a super saiyn at only 13. Gohan then turned up to look at everyone and explained everything that happened. Everyone stood in awe and all was silent until Gohan fell to his knees and came out of his super saiyn state. At this everyone came down and stood beside Gohan, all except Vegeta that is. Gohan then sat down and looked up at everyone and said.

"Everyone these things aren't just androids their monsters, and none of us can defeat them single handedly not even you Vegeta. I think it would be best if we all started training and the next time we find out where the two are we all attack together and maybe we can defeat them."

Everyone shook their head to show that they agreed with Gohan's idea. Gohan then began to say. "Krillen ill need a training partner will you please train with me?"

"Yeah I don't know how much help I'll be to help train a super saiyn but of course."

"Ok I'll see you all later oh and Vegeta you better not go fight the androids by yourself either ok?"

Vegeta just sighed and turned around and flew away. This scared everyone for even though they all hated to admit it, but with Goku dead Vegeta was now by far the strongest out of everyone I they would need him and his super saiyn strength in order to defeat the androids. Gohan then turned around and flew home with Krillen. The flight was silent for neither of them knew exactly what to say. After getting home Gohan and Krillen began to explain what had happened earlier. Gohan and Krillen then stepped outside and began their training. They began sparing out in the woods. They exchanged punches back and forth along with multiple kicks. Krillen was amazed at how strong Gohan was and he wasn't even super saiyn. He was substantially stronger than he used to be. Krillen remembers like it was yesterday the day Goku brought Gohan over to master Roshies house were they all first meet Gohan. After a while of sparing they decided to take a break and grab a drink of water.

"Gohan why don't you try turning super saiyn again?"

"Ok Krillen ill try."

Gohan than began to power up as Krillen stood there in awe at Gohan's power. Gohan's hair started to flicker back and forth between black and blond. Just before transforming it all went south and Gohan wasn't able to transform. Gohan fell to his knees and punched the ground and said.

"Dang it why can't I do it?"

"Hey don't worry about it Gohan. Besides Goku himself said that it was hard for him to transform whenever he wanted at first."

"Yeah I know but it's still frustrating I need to be able to become a super saiyn to beat these androids. Maybe if I was a super saiyn you Vegeta and I could all gang up on the androids and maybe we can win!"

Krillen then reached out his hand and helped Gohan up and said. "Don't worry about it you will get there."

"Thanks Krillen."

The two continued to train for the rest of the day then they headed home and had some dinner that chi chi made. While eating dinner they listen to the radio to hear if anything was found out about the killer androids. The two continued to train every day all day for the next few days until one night while eating dinner they heared on the radio that once again the androids where on the move and that one man tried to fight them but died and that the man was believed to be Yamcha who was once the dreaded desert bandit but now the famous baseball star and well known martial artist. And now it is unknown who the last man was. Both Krillen and Gohan shot out of the kitchen and began to fly towards the city. And when they got there they found the city in ruins, Yamcha dead and Vegeta on deaths ally. Krillen ran to Yamcha to see if maybe he was alive were as Gohan ran to Vegeta.

"Vegeta why did you go and try to fight them alone you should have put your pride aside and waited for me and Krillen!"

Gohan yelled but was stopped when Vegeta laid there on the ground and rolled over and smiled at Gohan and said.

"Believe it or not it wasn't my pride that made me enter this battle."

"Than what was it?"

"I'll tell you but only if never tell anyone."

Gohan then shook his head to show that he wouldn't.

"I did it because I think Kakorot has rubbed off on me. I now have my own son one who is by birth a prince of the mightiest race in the universe and I knew that if these androids weren't stopped that he would be forced to grow up in a living hell. I wanted to try and make it were the world was safe were he could grow up like the prince that he is. Gohan please honor my last request. Please, please I'm begging you please take care of my son and one day defat these androids."

Tears fell violently from Vegetas eyes as he begged Gohan his last request. Gohan shook his head slightly up and down to show that he would honor Vegeta's request.

"Thank you… Gohan and if you will please do me one more favor? I never, not even once told Bulma that I loved her so please make sure that she knows that I do."

Once again Gohan nodded his head up and down to show that he would.

"Gohan ordinarily I would never admit this, but one day I hope my son grows up to be a worthy warrior and man like yourself."

With that Vageta the proud price fell to his death and Gohan once again had to watch as one of his friends fell to their grave and, like Piccolo and his father Vegeta's body disappeared. Krilllen then came over with tears in his eyes and said.

"Yamcha's dead. He said that Tien was also here and died today, which means that… you and I are the only ones left."

The two then stood there for a moment before they left and headed back for chi chi's and Gohan's house. Once they arrived Gohan told his mother the bad news and then headed for capsule corp to Inform Bulma of the bad news of Vegeta's passing and about his last request. Within the hour he landed at Capsule Corporation and slowly entered the duel sliding glass doors. He then slowly began to walk up the stairs in order to head to the room where Bulma was currently in while taking care of her newborn son. To Gohan every step seemed like a mile, after every step the stress on his heart seamed heavier and there was literally only about 1000 stairs left. How would he tell Bulma about Vegeta's passing? How would she take it? Crap was this how Krillen felt when he had to tell his mom about his father's first passing and Piccolo taking him to train for a year? Gohan thought so. The young man now stood outside the door to her apartment and with a heavy fist and heart knocked three times. He heard on the other side a loud crying baby who he knew to obviously be Trunks, and the sweet voice of Bulma trying to calm him down and asking who was at the door. "It's me Gohan." He said in a week voice.

She immediately said. "Oh come on in Gohan!" Gohan then slowly turned the door knob and opened the door and entered the large room. "What brings you hear Gohan?" After saying this Bulma turned around to see Gohan standing there with a worried look on her face. "Whats wrong Gohan?" Gohan then cleared his throat and decided to start by saying

"Well you know Vegeta?"  
"YEAH I KNOW VEGETA THAT COMPLETE JERK! HERE WE ARE HAVING A KID AND ALL HE DOES IS TRAIN! HE NEVER HELPS OUT HE'S ALWAYS GONE AND HE….JUST GRR WHAT ABOUT HIM?"

Gohan stood back after hearing Bulma's rant and began to continue after a moment to get over the initial shook.

"He told me to tell you that he… that he loves you with all his heart."

"Wha... WELL WHY COULDN'T HE COME TELL ME HIMSELF HUH?"

Gohan then looked down as he clenched his fist and said the words that Bulma would never forget.

"Because… because he can't' he died the androids killed him today."

The words struck Bulma's heart hard for even though they didn't show it they both did love each other very much. She stood there in utter shook as Gohan continued by saying.

"I got there right before he died and he asked that I tell you that he loved you. He also said that he did it not out of arrogance but in order to try and defeat the androids to make a peaceful world for his son to live in."

"Thank you Gohan… Can you please go now I just need some time to myself."

Gohan then turned around and began to head out but before he did he could see Bulma was crying which was to be expected. He then left the apartment and headed for home. While flying home at high speeds he thought to himself.

"Why… why are these androids here? Why do I haft to literally watch as my best friends die in front of me or in my arms? What is wrong with those demons?"

One thing that was clear in his mind though was that one day these androids would pay for what they did to his friends. He soon landed home and went inside. His mother was already asleep which was kind of expected even though it was very early. Krillen had already gone home to master Roshie's house. Gohan decided that he would then go upstairs and head to bed as well. While upstairs when lying in his bed were he should be going to sleep, he didn't sleep at all instead he laid there crying. For the pain of losing both his father and his master Piccolo hurt so bad and weighed heavy on his heart. Tears fell freely to the point that it even began to soak his pillow and blanket. He soon heard a knock on his door as he heard his mother's voice ask if he was ok as she slowly walked in. Gohan instantly dried his tears and told his mother that he was fine. Even though he was torn he couldn't show his weekness to his mother for she had it rough as well he would be strong for in his mind he was the man of the house now, but little did he know that in reality he would soon not just be the man of the house but the man of the entire world. Because if Krillen dies he would be the only one left to fight the androids until Trunks grew old enough to help fight which would make it were the whole world would rely on him. The next few weeks Gohan and Krillen spent training with each other and one night they trained extra hard and decided to call it a night early well early compared to how late they were training until. It was 10pm when they were staying up to about 2 in the morning every night training, while Gohan was sleeping Krillen heard on the radio that the androids were at it again. Krillen decided that he couldn't wake Gohan for this and even though Gohan might hate him and never forgive him if he died, but Krillen decided to go fight alone. Before leaving he walked up the stairs to Gohan's room. Once he got there he slowly slid in the door and wrote a note and laid it on the desk besides Gohan's bed. He then took his hand and ran it over Gohan's forhead and said.

"Goodbye my friend."

With that Krillen left to fight the androids. He knew that he stood no chance even with his training if Piccolo and Vegeta were even no match. The only thing he could hope to do was to merely distract the androids from the city if he did maybe they would get bored after fighting him they might leave the city and he would be able to save a few people. The next morning Gohan awakened and saw the note on his desk and read it with tears filling his eyes for the note read.

"Dear Gohan,

Thank you little buddy. I know you might hate me for this but I had to try and stop the androids last night and I couldn't take you with me. You now I remember the day Goku brought you to meet all of us. Man no offense but you were a little cry baby back then, but I have watched as you have grown tremendously. I can't help but think of Goku when I look at you. Like him you are tremendously strong heck your even stronger than he was at your age. You have a tremendous heart that's pure. Please don't hold too much of a grudge on me for doing this you will understand someday. And if I don't make it back…Goodbye my friend

Your friend, Krillen"

After reading these words Gohan ran down the stairs and could fell both his mothers and Bulma's ki from outside so he dashed outside with tears as looked to see the two of them standing there with Krillen laying on the ground. And chi chi said.

"I'm sorry Gohan but he didn't make it."

As soon as she said that Krillen's body vanished. Gohan looked down and clenched his fist and gritted his teeth and then said.

"No…no first dad then Piccolo now Krillen these darn androids will pay. They will pay with their artificial lives!"

Gohan's hair then began to flicker back and forth from black to blond. He began to power uo and within a moment Gohan's anger consumed him and he exploded, and once again transformed into a super saiyn. This transformation shocked both his mother and Bulma. Gohan then turned around and said.

"I am heading to face the androids."

Chi chi then stepped forward and grabbed her sons shoulder and yelled.

"Oh no you're not if Vegeta and Piccolo couldn't beat them you can't!"

At hearing this Gohan wiped around and glared at his mother. He gave a death glare one that could only belong to that of the super saiyn of legend the ones that were thought to be complete evil and heartless. Ordinarily Gohan would never do this to his mom and when he did he did it out of instinct not on purpose. At this she slowly let go for at this moment she knew from now on her little boy was no longer a little boy and she wouldn't be able to stop him from fighting the androids. He then took off to enter battle. Within a few moments he was at a city that he knew whose inhabitants were all gone and the two were merely blowing up buildings for fun. Gohan then landed in front of the two causing them to stop and look at him.

"Now who do we have here it looks like Gohan wouldn't you say 18?"

"Agreed 17 but he looks a little different than expected wouldn't you say?"

Gohan listened to the two artificial beings talking back and forth. While they were talking Gohan knew it was cheap but he saw an opening while the two were distracted so he dashed forward and attacked 17 as hard as he could in the face causing him to go flying into a building. He noticed 18 was shocked so he took the initiative and went to attack her in the head as well. She was able to block it though, but Gohan didn't stop there do to Piccolo's training he knew that she would probably expect that so that punch was just a decoy and his real attack was a kick to her stomach which did connect and sent her flying into a different building. The two soon came out and 17 said.

"I c Gohan is much stronger than expected but no worries. 18 I want to take him on by my self."

"What you always have all the fun! Fine but you owe me!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Gohan even though he didn't want to admit it he knew this was a good thing for if he could fight one on one with them that would highly increase his chances of winning and even if he couldn't beat 17 then 18 if he was able to beat one and then get away that would make it substantially easier to beat 18 after he gets healed. The two then stared at each other until Gohan made the first moved and dashed forward to attack 17 with a multitude of punches. 17 effortlessly blocked all the attacks until Gohan did a fake punch to the head but in reality kicked him in the stomach and launched him into the air. Gohan then dashed ahead of 17b and punched him down into the ground and hard! When 17 landed it left a small crater in the earth. Gohan then leaned back and shoot energy attacks out of his hands in quick succession. They all managed to hit 17 and left a huge crater were 17 was. 17 merely stood up and brushed himself off. Gohan then took this opportunity to dash beside him and began to throw punches as fast and as hard as he could. 17 was blocking the attacks and Gohan was thinking in his head.

"Yes, yes I'm doing it!"

That is until, 17 reached up and blocked Gohan's punch with just one finger!" This Gohan to be in shock as 17 said.

"This was fun but I'm getting bored now. I think I'll kill you."

With that Gohan performed a few backflips and then launched a masenko wave towards 17 who launched an energy wave of his own. The two clashed and Gohan struggled but no matter how much he struggled 17 just continued to push his attack back until they came back and hit Gohan. The attack sent him flying backwards into a building and the attack caused him to lose consciousness. The two androids assumed him to be dead and flew off. The next day Gohan slowly opened his eyes to see that he was home and in bandages with chi chi standing beside him.

"Mom what happened?"

"You got beat by the androids than Bulma found you and brought you back here."

Gohan then clenched his hands and said

"I didn't defeat them this time but one day I WILL… One day I will."

CHAPTER ONE END

So what did you think? Please just let me know any and all feedback appreciated very, very much thank you.


End file.
